Chiyo Sakura
Chiyo Sakura is a high school student with a crush on Umetarou Nozaki, and she ends up confessing her feelings to him. When her confession is misinterpreted, she ends up becoming Nozaki's assistant for his manga. She is in class 2-A and a member of the school's art club. Personality Chiyo is a bright, cheerful and excitable young girl, who constantly struggles to convey her feelings to her crush, Nozaki. Usually jovial, Chiyo is often irked and depressed by her failed attempts to improve her relationship with Nozaki. In her first effort to confess to him, he mistakenedly misinterpreted her confession as declaring herself as one of his fans, much to her dismay. Since helping his mangaka work as an assistant, she has continued her attempts at winning his affection, although her endeavor are often fruitless due to a mixture of bad luck and Nozaki's ironic lack of romanticism. Neverthess, she does not give up and continues to work hard, something that has constantly made others concerned about her borderline fixation on Nozaki. Chiyo has also been shown to be very easily influenced and letting her imagination go wild. For example, she became easily excited when Mikoshiba first introduced to Kashima and quickly misunderstood their relationship. Chiyo has also been shown, for the most part, to be able to get along with others. Although she is usually surprised, and even sometimes annoyed, by many of her friends personalities and antics. Yuzuki Seo, as one prime example, she gets along very well despite Seo's character. Outside of school, Chiyo is also passionate about drawing, as she is also a member of the Arts club. Despite her stagnate relationship with Nozaki, she does enjoy helping him draw his shoujo manga and improving her skills. Category:Characters Category:Females Appearance Chiyo is a short high school student with long orange hair and purple eyes. She is always wearing her signature pair of red bows with white dots on both sides of her head. Chiyo is most commonly seen in her school uniform which consists of a white blouse with a blue ribbon tie and a grey blazer. In addition, she also wears a short navy blue skirt with black stockings and brown school shoes. Relationships Umetarou Nozaki Nozaki is Chiyo's classmate and crush. Because of Nozaki's blunt and clueless personality, most of her advances and attempts to express her feelings are always mistaken. Despite this, Chiyo holds deep feelings for Nozaki and continues to be his assistant in order to spend more time together. She is sometimes bothered by Nozaki's far fetched ideas for his manga and easily misinterprets his interactions for more material for his manga as romantic deeds toward her. Yuzuki Seo Yuzuki is Chiyo's friend and classmate and became friends with her just by talking to her in contrast to Nozaki's imagination where he thought Chiyo initially hated Yuzuki and became friends with her through a race and began a "friendly rivalry" when she introduced Yuzuki for character inspiration. It is shown that Chiyo likes Yuzuki's singing abilities and is very happy when Nozaki asks for songs (for Hirotaka). However it is shown that Chiyo doesn't understand why people become easily irritated by Yuzuki. Mikoto Mikoshiba When Chiyo first met Mikoshiba she was surprised the contrast from the description Nozaki had given her however later when Nozaki revealed Mikoshiba was the inspiration for "Mamiko" it greatly surprised her how similar the two people were. es:Chiyo Sakura Category:Characters Category:Females